


Heart full of love and heat.

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal beads mention, Cute, Kinky! Robert Sugden, Kissing, M/M, set around now or future, sexual talks, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: “ He’s straight though. “ Aaron told him like he didn’t know already.“ So is spaghetti till you boil it. “Aaron belly laughed.“ I think that’s the most campiest you have ever sounded. “ he teased.





	Heart full of love and heat.

Aaron peeped over his husbands shoulder and frowned. “ You getting bored of me already? “ he required. 

Robert didn’t glance at him still looking at his phone screen, swiping left and some right.   
“ Didn’t notice you come in. “ he replied. 

Aaron scoffed. “ nice. “   
He walked around the sofa and plonked himself next to his husband putting his hand on Robert’s plump thigh. “ You gonna tell me why you looking at blokes then? Or? - “ he trailed off. 

Robert sighed and looked at his husband. “ Victoria was havin’ a crisis ‘bout blokes. She volunteered me to pick out blokes for her, for a whole week of free food if I ‘ get her a match ‘. “ 

Aaron hummed. “ How many have you liked so far? “ 

Robert chuckled. “ A lot. “ he smirked. There was one guy who really got his attention, a man called James, dark black hair with pale skin a his bright green eyes stood out. He looked like a vampire. Obviously the only man Robert has his eyes on is Aaron. 

“ Wanna show me then? “ 

“ This is the bloke who I like the most. “ Robert told him, catching Aaron’s pointed look.   
“ Well find fit and Vic could like.” 

Aaron nodded in agreement, okay he has to agree the bloke ( James ) is pretty decent and if he wasn’t married he would have a fling with James. 

“ He is good looking. “ 

“ Yep. “ 

“ He’s straight though. “ Aaron told him like he didn’t know already. 

“ So is spaghetti till you boil it. “ 

Aaron belly laughed. 

“ I think that’s the most campiest you have ever sounded. “ he teased. 

Robert shrugs his shoulders.   
“ S’till true. “ 

Aaron shook his head fondly at his husband and pecked him on the cheek for no apparent reason. 

Robert looked at him smiling softly. “ What was that for? “ 

“ Can’t I kiss my husband? “ 

“ Well I expect a bit more of a kiss. “ Robert flirted. Aaron smirked before crashing his lips against Robert’s, slipping his tongue in before pulling away slightly biting Robert’s bottom plump lip. 

“ That satisfy ya? “ Aaron smirked sarcastically. 

“ It’ll do. “ Robert replied back cheekily. 

“ Cheeky you are. “ Aaron told him looking at his green/blue eyes, the sun stream making them even lighter. Even beautiful as before. 

“ You weren’t complaining last night when I stuck those anal beads in ya. “ Robert laughed lightly seeing Aaron’s slightly embarrassed face, his cheeks going slightly pink. 

“ Didn’t say I was complaining did I? “ 

Robert placed a kiss to his lips, spoke inches a part from him.   
“ Good because I want to do more things to ya. “ he hinted breathlessly. 

“ Like What? “ Aaron teased grinning. The phone now long forgotten. 

Robert’s finger traveled up Aaron’s thigh making him shudder with desire, Robert’s hand cupped his crotch and lightly squeezed teasingly. 

“ I want to handcuff you to the bed and fuck you with a dildo whilst having anal beads vibrate in ya for hours. “ Robert straddled him still cupping Aaron’s now hard boner. “ I want you to have an orgasm delay and make you beg for your release, I want you to show your true slutty self. “ he whispered with desire visible in his voice, eyes going dark with want. Aaron’s head pushed back moaning from his husbands touch, only him could get Aaron hard in seconds with talking about sexual things as cupping his hard on. 

“ Oohh Robert - “ Aaron moaned loudly, gripping Robert’s hips. 

“ Do you want me to show you half of what I want to do is ty you? “ Robert teased him and he nearly came from that thought alone. Aaron kissed the life out of Robert instead and both ran up the stairs stripping off before Robert pushing Aaron onto the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for mistakes!


End file.
